


Action figure theatre: Scenes from "The Killing Game"

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Tuvok as a bartender in the WWII simulation and Chakotay as Captain Miller from the 5th Armored Infantry, coming to the rescue!
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	2. Shippy scenes with Captain Miller and Katrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shippy scenes with Captain Miller and Katrine, with the 9" Playmates figures

I jut read a wonderful Captain Miller / Katrine fanfiction and wanted to add some more of my pictures with them.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
